planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ape Village
The Ape Village is a village located in the Muir Woods Park, sometime after Caesar led an Ape Rebellion, he founded and created this village for his people. It is where Caesar's Ape Colony is located, it is also where 2000 apes reside. It is also the home of the Royal Ape Family and is the place where Caesar's Council of Apes holds its meetings. It is the one place in which the apes can feel safe and not feel threatened. The entrance is guarded by gorillas, the orangutans teach the young, and the doctors and soldiers are chimpanzees. The Ape Village is later set on fire by Koba when he is usurping Caesar. It is unknown if the Village is abandoned or not. Feature More to Come... History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Firestorm More to Come... Dawn of the Planet of the Apes More to Come... Known Occupants *Caesar - Leader of the apes and king of the ape colony. Founder of the colony. Cornelia's husband and the father of Blue Eyes and an Infant son. *Cornelia - Queen of the ape colony. Caesar's wife and the mother of Blue Eyes and an infant son. *Blue Eyes - Caesar and Cornelia's firstborn child and son. Prince and heir of the ape colony. Older brother of their newborn son. *Caesar's Infant - Caesar and Cornelia's secondborn son. Prince of the ape colony. Younger brother of Blue Eyes. *Maurice - Teacher to the younger apes and best friend of Caesar, and close friend of Rocket. *Koba - Caesar's rival, enemy, former advisor and former friend, and a former mentor of Blue Eyes and Ash. *Ash - Rocket's son. *Grey - Follower of Koba. *Rocket - Best friend of Caesar, close friend of Maurice and Cornelia, and the father of Ash. *Stone - Guardian of the Ape Village gate. Notes *Please note that the tree is confirmed in a diagram of the Apes' territory to be Caesar's home. See in Gallery. Trivia More to Come... Image Gallery Cornelia Dawn.jpg|Blue Eyes talks with Koba as the village burns around them. DOTPOTA.jpg|BTS: Toby Kebbell, Nick Thurston and Lee Ross filming in the Ape Village. Malcolm Ape VIllage.jpg|Malcolm in the Ape Village. Ape Village.jpg|Outside of the Ape Village. 1396985361009-10-uv046-0460-v137-le1092.jpg|Caesar in the Ape Village. 1396985361008-09-ss036-0180-v157-le1077.jpg|Caesar gears up for war in the Ape Village. Ape Village 4.png|Ape Village at night. Ape Village 3.png|Caesar looks over the Ape Village. Ape Village 2.png Ape not kill Ape.png|Maurice writes Ape not kill Ape. Cornelia gives birth.jpg|Cornelia, Caesar and their newborn in their family quarters located in the Ape Village. Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|The Royal Family celebrate the birth of their new child in the Ape Village. Ellie runs towards the Dam.jpg|The Dam, located near or in the Ape Village. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander.png|Ellie and Alexander in the Ape Village. Caesar and Malcolm watch their families interact.jpg|Malcolm and Caesar somewhere in the Ape Village. Ape village.jpeg|Ape Village |link=Ape Village See Also *West African Jungle *San Francisco *Golden Gate Bridge *San Francisco Zoo *San Bruno Primate Shelter *Gen-Sys Laboratories *Rodman House *Muir Woods Park Category:Locations (CE) Category:CE Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Caesar's Council of Apes Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Locations